The existing electronic price tag has a length of about 30-80 mm, and a width of about 30-40 mm. A single electronic price tag corresponds to a single commodity in a one-to-one manner. The electronic price tag is attached under the corresponding commodity. First, a supermarket tally clerk scans the graphic code on the commodity to send the information of the commodity to a server. Subsequently, the supermarket tally clerk scans the graphic code of price information on the electronic price tag under the commodity and the price information is sent to the server. Moreover, the price information of the commodity is sent to the electronic price tag for displaying by the server. The size of the electronic price tag is fixed and cannot be easily changed.
As described above, since a large amount of electronic price tag screens are used, an electronic price tag with a big size can be considered to replace several adjacent electronic price tags with a small size, which is faster and more convenient. However, since the electronic price tag could not be positioned accurately for multiple commodities and is limited to display only the commodity information, the electronic price tag therefore fails to correspond to the commodity in a one-to-one manner, such that using a large price tag could not be used in practice.